Somebody That I Used To Know
by Paranormal Alchemist
Summary: Delic and Psyche go over their past relationship in the only way they know; by singing. Past!DelicPsyche,Present!DelHibi and TsugaruPsyche. Full summary inside, rating inside, disclaimer inside.


TITLE: Somebody That I Used to Know

SONG TITLE: Somebody I Used to Know by Gotye ft. Kimbra

PAIRING(s): Past! !DelHibi,TsuPsy(Shizaya Counter parts)

RATING: M

SERIES: Durarara! Psychedelic Dreams Characters

WARNING: Past relationships, flash back sex, adult language.

SUMMARY: Psyche and Delic go over their past relationships in the only way they know how; by singing.

GENRE: Hurt/Comfort, Romance.

DISCLAMIER: I don't own Durarara, nor do I own this song, but I own this idea!

Paranormal Alchemist: This song reminds me of Delic and Psyche for some reason! I like it :3 Read, enjoy, reflect, and review! Please? Oh, and if it's not apart of the song, it's a flash back.

* * *

**P**syche and Delic sit on two couches, faces each other with a mix between sadness and anger in their magenta eyes. Delic let out a sigh and looked directly into Psyche's eyes.

"Now and then I think of when we were together..." Delic sang the first line, his voice fading away slightly at the end, his eyes still on Psyche.

* * *

_"Del-chan~ let's do something fun! I've been in the house alllll day and Iza-chan won't take me anywhere! Let's go out and do something, ne?" Psyche sang as he danced around to where his lover was sitting on the couch and straddling his lap._

_Delic smiled at the magenta eyed man, stroking his hair "Psyche-chan~ I have to work in about thirty minutes. You know that we don't have time to do anything."_

_Psyche's eyes had a lustful glint in them "Can we do something else than? That only takes five minutes?" Psyche licked the shell of the Host's ear._

_Delic growled and pulled him into a bruising kiss, as Psyche giggled and moaned into it._

* * *

"Like when said you felt so happy you could die..." Delic sang the next line and the sadness in Psyche's eyes deepened as he looked away from his ex-lover.

* * *

_Psyche moaned loudly as tears_ _streamed __out of his eyes and Delic slowly moved in and out of him, kissing up his slender neck but stopping at Psyche's face, seeing the tears running down his cheek._

_"Does it hurt?" The blonde asked him worried, wiping the tears away with his thumb._

_Psyche laughed and shook his head no "No, I-I just really love you, Del-chan. Sometimes, I feel so happy with you, I could just die." He told him sincerely, tears in his voice._

_Delic smiled gently at him and nuzzled his brown hair_

_"I love you too, Psyche." Delic kissed him on the forehead and started moving faster._

* * *

"I told myself that you were right for me, but felt so lonely in your company, but that was love and it's an ache I still remember..." Delic sang on, his eyes hardening as the lyrics grew deeper and deeper.

* * *

_Psyche looked at a troublesome Delic laying on the couch, his Armani suit sleeve covered his eyes, a frown on his face._

_Psyche gave him a sad look and walked over to straddle him._

_Delic sighed "Not now, Psyche, I'm really not in the mood."_

_"Did I do something wrong, Del-chan? I'm sorry if I did..." Psyche said sadly, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek._

_Delic swiftly removed Psyche from his lap and got up, walking towards the door, saying nothing, not clarifying his reasons for leaving._

_Psyche only stared at the door with sad eyes._

* * *

"You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness... Like resignation to the end, always the end... So when we found that we could not make sense... Well you said that we should still be friends, but I'll admit that I was glad that it was over..." Delic continued on, his voice starting to drift more and more, as he stood up and walked in front of Psyche.

* * *

_"Fuck, Psyche, I can't take it anymore! I don't love you anymore! You're so annoying, and you don't even know how I feel! You really don't! You say you fuckin' do but I know you don't! I tried loving you, but it's just not working!" Delic shouted at the smaller man._

_Psyche whimpered, wondering what brought this on "B-but, Delic, you said you loved-"_

_Delic laughed bitterly "Key word;_loved_. I don't anymore, Psyche."_

_Psyche's bottom lip quivered and he cried in his hands, making Delic sigh loudly._

_"Psyche, I need you to stay with Izaya for a while, I need to cool down. You can come back to get your stuff later." Delic told him in a soft voice._

_Psyche nodded and continued to cry as he went to the door._

* * *

Delic finally let it out, angry tears running down his face as he walked up to Psyche and shouted the lyrics in his face, still singing.

"But you didn't have to cut me off. Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing! I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a strange and that feels so rough."

Psyche said nothing but listened, waiting for more to come.

* * *

_Months passed from their separation, and Psyche began to forget about Delic. He found someone else who he knew would actually love him and never leave him._

_Psyche smiled at his new lover, Tsugaru Heiwajima._

_"Tsu-chan~ what should we do today?" Psyche asked, laying on Tsugaru's lap as the blue eyed blonde ran his fingers through the raven's hair._

_"Hmmm... I don't know. There isn't much to do... It is a nice day out today, though. Why don't we have a picnic?" He smiled down at his pink eyed lover._

_Psyche's eyes sparkled "That sounds like a good idea, Tsu-chan!"_

_He giggled and turned is face so that_ _it was in Tsugaru's crotch and nuzzled is covered penis._

_Tsugaru let out a low moan and continued to stroke_ Psyche's hair "What about the picnic, Psyche-chan?"

_Psyche sat up and climbed onto Tsugaru's lap and pecked him on the lips._

_"It can wait, I want to play with you for a while, Tsu-chan~"_

_Tsugaru pulled Psyche into a kiss, but the doorbell interrupted them._

_Psyche pouted and Tsugaru chuckled._

_"I will answer it and see who it is, then we will continue." He gave Psyche a chaste kiss on the lips and smiled at him, before removing Psyche from his lap and walked to the door._

_Delic stood at the door, pink cigarette in his mouth with pink smoke coming out the end._

_Delic and Tsugaru met each other face to face with a confused look on their faces._

_"Shizuo? What are you wearing?" They both said in unison._

_"I'm not Shizuo, I'm Delic, his cousin..." Delic said slowly._

_"I'm not Shizuo either, I'm his_ _brother, Tsugaru..." Tsugaru said at the same speed._

_"Brother? Hm, I always thought he only had one..." Delic said to no one but himself._

_"I didn't know he had a cousin who looks exactly like him." Tsugaru said to him, tilting his head._

_Delic shrugged and blew out the pink smoke to the side._

_"Well, whatever, we can discuss this later. I'm here to give Psyche his stuff he left at my house." He said nonchalantly, dropping the previous subject._

_A blonde eyebrow went up "Why would his things be at your place?"_

_Delic shrugged "We used to fuck."_

_Tsugaru glared at him "So, you're the notorious Delic who broke my Psyche's heart."_

_"Well, he deserved it, all he did was bitch and whine..." Delic said under his breath, rolling his eyes._

_"He does not bitch and whine." Tsugaru told him in a stern voice._

_"D-delic? Why are you here?" Psyche said in a small voice._

_"To drop 'yer shit off but this prick is in my fuckin' way." Delic said in an angry tone._

_Psyche glared at him "Tsu-chan is not a prick! Go away!" He yelled, tears in his eyes._

_"It's really funny how you'd get someone who looks exactly like me, huh, Psyche? I bet you think of me everytime you two have sex." Delic taunted with a grin, Psyche's eye going wide as Tsugaru's glare got deeper._

_"I really think you should leave, Delic-san." Tsugaru said through gritted teeth in the gentlest tone he could muster._

_"Tch, and who's going to make me, huh?" Delic grinned._

_Tsugaru took out the katana hidden under his Haori, and swiftly stepped back, pointed it to Delic's neck._

_"You really should leave." Tsugaru didn't even try to be nice this time._

_"Now, you too. I don't need blood all over my_ _flat..." Izaya said walking into the sitting area._

_"Izaya, how the hell could you let your brother date this ass!" Delic yelled, careful not to move._

_"I let him date you, did I not? You broke his heart, Delic, and Tsugaru was the one who could put him back together. Although, all you Heiwajima's are alike; a bunch of monsters..." Izaya sighed, a grin on his face._

_Delic growled "Shut up, you're with Shizuo now and you still disrespect the Heiwajima name? That's fucked up."_

_Izaya laughed "If you want to leave here with all of your limbs, I suggest you leave now, Delic-san." Izaya's voice was dangerous, his flick blade in hand._

_Delic growled and turned around, not even bothering giving Psyche his belongings._

_Psyche feel to his knees crying and Izaya walked away sighing, not really caring as Tsugaru quickly put his sword back and ran over to comfort Psyche._

* * *

Delic grabs Psyche by his collar and pulled him to eye level and Psyche shook in fear, staring at him with wide eyes.

"No, you didn't have to stoop so low! Have your friend collect your records and then change your number. Guess that I don't need that though. Now you're just somebody that I used to know..."

* * *

_A few weeks after the incident, Delic still was pissed over it. He didn't understand how Psyche got over him so easily. He's been trying to call him for two days now._

_He tried again_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"I'm sorry, the number you have called-"_

_Delic angrily threw his phone at the wall, huffing in anger._

_"Fuck, did he change his number or some shit? Fuckin' bastard... Don't know what his problem is!" Delic yelled, standing up pacing and running his fingers through his hair._

_Someone knocked on his door._

_Delic growled, not wanting to be to be bothered. He stomped over to the door and unlocked it, harshly pulling it open._

_"What- Psyche? Why the hell are you here? That asshole Tsugaru broke up with you already." The host said glaring at him._

_The other Izaya look alike glared at him "Commoner, I am not that idiot Psyche! I am his brother, Hibiya Orihara. I have come to collect his things. If you will give them to me, I will be on my-"_

_Delic cut him off and kissed him_ roughly, sliding his tongue into his open mouth.

_Hibi's eyes went wide as he tried to push him away, but was too weak to do so._

_Delic pulled away from him panting, and pulled him into the house._

_"You filthy peasant! Unhand me! You have no right to touch me!" Hibi yelled struggling to get out of Delic's grasp._

_Delic laughed "You look just like him, with a completely different personality. I think I'm going to enjoy fucking you, little prince." Delic took him into his bedroom and closed the door_

_Hibi's eyes went wide. "Hick, you will not do such thing to me! I will have you decapitated or hung!"_

_"Calm down, chibi. Right now, I'm your knight in shining armour. Let a knight do as he's supposed to and take care of you..." Delic purred and Hibi blushed as Delic sat on his bed and pulled Hibi on to his lap._

_"N-no way I will submit to a commoner like you, and do not call me chibi!" Hibi yelled at him, voice growing a lack of confidence._

_Delic laughed and kissed up his neck to whisper in his ear. "By you not struggling, that means you already submitted to me, my little prince..." He nibbled on his earlobe, electing a moan from the crown wearing man._

_Delic laughed shortly and pulled Hibi into a kiss, this time Hibi slowly_ _kissed back._

_Delic grinned and untied his golden cape, letting it fall to the floor. He slyly removed the white gloves from his hands, and broke away for a second to remove the white shirt._

_He licked the prince's bottom lip, telling him to part his soft lips._

_Hibi did as he was told and parted them, letting Delic's tongue slip into his mouth and play with his._

_They moved their tongues together, moaning. Hibi began grinding himself into Delic's crotch, telling him to stop the foreplay and get on with this._

_Delic pulled away, panting and grinning, pink meeting gold in an intense stare. Delic broke the stare, wrapping Hibi's legs around his waist, and standing up to turn around and drop him ungracefully on the bed._

_Hibi said nothing but glared at him and Delic only smirked, removing his shoes and pants, leaving him in gold briefs._

_"Damn, you wear too much clothes, Hibi. I'd rather you wear none at all~" Delic sang, undoing his own tie and started unbuttoning his suit jacket. He slid out of his pink and black stripped shirt and tossed them on the floor. He took off his white and pink shoes along with his pants. He stood in front of Hibi in pink briefs._

_"Tch, and you wear too much pink for a man... maybe that's why you liked Psyche so much? The love of the colour pink?" Hibi said under his breath, but the last part loud enough for Delic to hear, looking away from Delic's chest and straining erection in his pink undergarments._

_Delic glared at him, laying on top of him "Don't mention him right now, you don't want to see me pissed off." Delic warned and Hibi backed off._

_Delic huffed and started kissing Hibi's neck, moving his hand down to Hibi's briefs and slowly moved his hand in, stroking him lightly._

_The princes' breath hitched and he moaned quietly. He used up own hand to Delic's face and brought the host's face to his and kissed his, pressing his lips to his own._

_Their tongues moved together once again, all of Hibi's moans being swallowed as he moved his hand faster over Hibi's erection, feeling precum drip onto his hand._

_Hibi moved away from Delic panting._

_"Commoner, I understand this is possibly your day job, and you may love foreplay, but Psyche will get suspicious if I'm not back, and I would like to get this over with." Hibi told him panting._

_Delic shrugged and slid Hibi out of his briefs, then stood up to removed his own and went to his drawer to get some lube._

_"Pick a scent; Vanilla, Strawberry, or chocolate." Delic told him like it was the most natural thing in the world to ask._

_Hibi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion._

_"You have more than one scent?" He asked in confusion._

_"Yeah, which one? Personally, I like vanilla."_

_Hibi deadpanned. "Alright, then Vanilla..."_

_Delic laughed and walked back over to him, spreading his legs and climbing in-between them._

_"It's not going to hurt, but relax." Delic told him in a low voice, opening the lube bottle, the smell of vanilla hitting the air as he spread the substance across his fingers._

_Hibi tried to relax as Delic slid a slick finger into his entrance. He groaned and discomfort, but Delic told him calming words and to relax._

_"How can you tell me to be calm when you're the one without a finger up your ass?" Hibi glared at him, trying to relax._

_Delic rolled his eyes and added another finger "Actually, it's happened. Psyche wanted to top once, so I let him." The host told him nonchalantly._

_Hibi said nothing but groaned as Delic added the last finger._

_Delic moved his fingers in and out of Delic quickly, trying to prepare him so he could go inside of him already._

_One Hibi started moaning, Delic removed his fingers and positioned himself to Hibi's stretched hole._

_"Do not tense up or it will hurt like a bitch." Delic warned his as he slowly pressed his tip in._

_Hibi whimpered but relaxed, letting Delic slowly slid inside him._

_Once he was at the hilt, Hibi was panting, trying to get over the pain._

_"Tell me when you're ready." Delic said in a husty voice, kissing Hibi on the cheek._

_"Mmm." Was Hibi's only answer as he closed his eyes, trying to get used to the feeling._

_After a few moments, Hibi started moving on his own._

_Delic grinned and moved with him, going faster and faster as Hibi's moans grew louder and louder._

_"Ahhh, D-delic..." Hibi breathed out, looking into the Host's lust clouded eyes and moaned louder as he hit his prostate._

_Delic grunted with each thrust, feeling his climax coming closer._

_"Can I come inside?" Delic asked, still moving._

_Not really caring, Hibi nodded, feeling his own climax coming on._

_With one more hard thrust, Delic came inside of Hibi, as Hibi came on his and Delic's stomached._

_Hibi screamed as Delic sighed, closing his eyes. He emptied his seed inside of the other man then pulled out._

_Hibi groaned and covered his eyes with his sweaty arm._

_"I can't believe I let a commoner take my virginity in a one-night stand..." Hibi groaned, rolling over as semen poured out of him._

_Delic laughed_ _and kissed his hair. "Don't worry, It doesn't have to be a one night stand."_

_Hibi said nothing but fell asleep._

_Delic lets him go and went to sit down again, putting his face in his hand._

* * *

"Now you're just somebody that I used to know..." He sang softly

Psyche sighed and sat down, crosses his legs. It was his turn to carry on the song/argument.

"Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over..." He began, staring at the pathetic man in front of him.

* * *

_Hibi returned later the next day, walking into Izaya's flat, limping a bit._

_Psyche looked at him from the couch. "Hibi, what took you so long?" Psyche questioned, tilting his head at the prince._

_Hibi glared at him "We had sex. He said he couldn't care less if he saw you again, and he loves me now or something... I really don't care, it's not like I like him or anything... or maybe I do..." He said bluntly dropping Psyche's pink suitcase of things by the door, grinning at the last part of his sentence._

_Psyche's eyes went wide and tears began to roll down his cheeks as he ran to his and Tsugaru's room, crying loudly._

_Hibi just sighed and went to the bathroom to shower._

* * *

"But you had me believing' it was always somethin' that I've done..." Psyche glared at Delic.

* * *

_The next day, Psyche showed up at Delic's door, a sad yet angry expression on his face._

_Delic sighed when he opened the door, seeing who it is._

_"Tch, what the hell do you want, Psyche." He asked him impatiently._

_Psyche sighed before he began to talk "You had sex with my brother... Then told him that you didn't care about me anymore... I thought we could still be friends, Delic."_

_Delic rolled his eyes and took out a cigarette and lighted it "Like hell we could be friends, and you had sex with my cousin, so I think we're even. It's your fault we broke up, Psyche, not mine, so don't try crawling back now." He blew pink smoke into his face._

_Psyche coughed and waved his hand in front of his face, trying to remove the strawberry scented scent(1) out of his face._ _"So that_ _gives you the right to have sex with my brother? And this isn't my fault! It's your fault! When we were together, you'd hit on anything that moved, and cheated on me twice. But I still stayed with you, Delic, and you want to stop talking to me now?" You could hear the tears in Psyche's voice._

_"Don't even try and push this on me! I cheated on you because you were so damn annoying, and I wanted something new! I thought if I did cheat on you, maybe you'd go the fuck away!" Delic yelled at him, not bothering to even let him reply, he slammed the door in his face._

* * *

Psyche moved closer to Delic and slaps him hard.

"But I don't wanna live that way, Reading into every word you say. You said that you could let it go, and I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know-oh-oh!" Tears leaked down Psyche's face as he sang, and Delic looked at him sadly, finally seeing how he felt.

* * *

_"Psyche, I'm sorry... I want to be with you again." Delic said looking down at his feet, as Psyche looked at him with cold eyes._

_"Now you come back? After all of this time? Having sex with my brother? Calling me names? Let me guess, Hibiya broke up with you?" Psyche said in an unusually cold voice._

_"I said I'm sorry-" Delic tried, ignoring the question, but it was Psyche's turn to slam the door in his face._

* * *

Delic grabbed wrist and pulled him close, looking into his magenta eyes.

"But you didn't have to cut me off! Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing! I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough." He spat back,

Psyche began to cry and put his hand on Delic's shoulder, only to be pushed off.

Delic glared at him, and continued to sing.

"No, you didn't have to stoop so low! Have your friends collect your records and then change your number. Guess that I don't need that though, now you're just somebody that I used to know..."

Delic's voice grew said, as he pulled Psyche into a hug, letting him cry on him.

"Now your just somebody that I used to know..." The both sang slowly, crying.

* * *

Paranormal Alchemist: Jesus, that sex scene was short but took forever to right somehow... Anyway, please review~ this was really hard corny work! Oh, and the 1; Me and my friend that Delic would have strawberry scented cigarettes XD. So, I used the idea. Review please! I'm praying everything is correct! If I did something wrong, please tell me!


End file.
